Edge
by Jo31891
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. inuXkag. Sequal to So Many Reasons It's Inuyasha's anniversary and he wants to make this one specail for his wife. But dear cousin comes to visit. Oh boy.


Small comment needs to be made. Apology really. Forgive me if the lemons seem too much alike or are crappy, I'm not the best. This one-shot focused a bit more on the relationship between kagome and inuyasha then anything I guess. Uh, if you have read the previous work "so many reasons" thank you and enjoy. If you have not, you do not need to to understand what is going on but I hear it's good to read. Forgive the ending also. I got an idea and just let it run, though it isn't the greatest. (Hate Kikyo).

Tessa: Get on with it!

Sara: I want to read!

Fine, fine. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

Edge

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be home in time. Promise. Yes. Yes I'll remember. No. No I won't. Fine, I promise. No I won't. Come on. Ok-okay! I get it. Yes. Yes. Yes! Alright. Bye." Inuyasha Takahashi sighed as he shut his phone. "Great." He moaned as he walked back to the bar. The man next to him looked up from his beer as he sat on the stool. "Wife." He answered his buddy's unasked question.

"She that bad huh? I told you, you shouldn't have done it. To much responsibility." The man said, gulping down the beer. He waved for another to the bartender. Bankotsu glanced at his friend as he played with his phone. His gray-white hair was ragged and unbound. Pale dark circles lines his eyes. His usually smooth chin was rough, obviously unshaved for a morning or two. He looked worse for ware. "Here."

Inuyasha looked up from his phone when his friend handed him a beer, resting it on the counter before him. "I can't. Promised her I wouldn't drive with any small amount of alcohol. She says it upsets the kids too." He muttered.

"Man, this is why you shouldn't have tied it." Bankotsu snorted. "She's trying to control you, take away your fun. You can't even mess around anymore. Wives suck. They're greedy and demanding and selfish."

"There are times I wish I could get away but I never regret marrying her. She can be a nag sometimes but it's to be expected. She's got three kids to take care of." Bankotsu shook his head, sipping his open beer.

"Well she shouldn't try to control you like a dog if she's got so much already." He muttered. He noticed the other beer was still untouched. He shoved it into his friend's hand. "Drink it. It'll take off the edge." Inuyasha gave a small grin, setting the bottle back on the counter with a satisfying clink.

"That's the thing. I don't want to take the edge off." He said. Bankotsu eyed his friend as he laid a few bills down for his drink and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see ya Bankotsu." He muttered before exiting the bar. Inuyasha tossed his jacket into the back seat and climbed into his car. He looked himself over in the rearview mirror as soon as he was in his seat, a frown etched in his features. He needed to change.

He pulled up to his favorite tailor's shop and headed in. the woman greeted him with a smile as he came back to her desk. "Hello Mr. Takahashi. I have your outfit all ready in the back for you. Enjoy." He nodded, paying his bill for the clothes. He went to the back room and stripped his work clothes, jeans and a button up. He pulled on the custom made khaki slacks. He then slipped on the deep red sweater. He grabbed a brush the woman had set aside for him and brushed his white hair out to its natural smoothness again. He neatly pulled it back out of his way into a devilish look. He went to the reasonably homey bathroom and gratefully used the shaving supplies she had left him.

Running a hand over his smooth face, he grinned in satisfaction. He pulled on a pair of black socks and some dress shoes. After a quick check in the mirror, he was satisfied. He stuffed his clothes into a bag before exiting. After which he drove to a jeweler. The clerk looked up when he heard him enter. Once a man clothes in a suit sighted him, he ducked into the back room as he stepped up to the glass counter. He returned, a polite grin on his face. "Here you are Mr. Takahashi. Just as you requested."

He looked the gems over before nodding in satisfaction. He wrote out the check before leaving the man, placing the box in his pocket. As he drove, he made a reservation on his cell phone. He pulled into his drive, smiling. He grabbed his things and quickly snuck through the back door and upstairs, dumped his things in the closest then, turning to the dresser, he slid open the bottom drawer where his jeans were held. He took a bottom pair and began unfolding it, frowning when he didn't find what he wanted.

He grabbed another pair, then another, finding nothing in their folds. "Ahem." A soft cough came from behind him. He sprang to his feet, spinning to see the woman standing in their doorway. She wore a small black dress, the skirt hem slanting down from her left knee to her right calf. The thin straps tied around her knee from the hem over her bust. They laced around her smooth throat to tie in the back. He could tell much of her back was skin. Her hair was twisted and curled into a fashionable bun. Two curls neatly framed her face as her bangs licked at her blue eyes. She was even wearing heels.

She smiled at him as she rested a hand on her hip, lifting her other. In her hand were two tickets. "Looking for these?" She asked as he let out a sigh of relief and disappointment.

"That was supposed to be a surprise." He said. She continued to smile as she made her way toward him, her hips swaying a bit.

"Oh but it was a surprise. I was surprised to find them folded up in your jeans. You usually hide things there." She reached him, her chest brushing against his. She softly kissed his lips. "Thank you." She whispered coyly.

"You're welcome." He purred. "Where are the children?"

"Shippo is with a friend for the night and mom picked up the other two." She answered. He nodded, stepping away from her. He plucked the tickets from her and slid them into his unoccupied pocket. "How long were you planning to keep those from me?"

"For another hour or so." She muttered. They headed downstairs. He helped her into her jacket before he walked her out to his car. "I was planning to call your mother before I told you to get ready but I see you're a step ahead of me." She nodded with a smile as she climbed in. he shut the door behind her before getting in himself.

"The show isn't for another two hours Inuyasha. What are we going to do before hand?" She asked. He grinned at her as he pulled out of the drive.

"You'll see Kagome."

* * *

"You really shouldn't have done this Inuyasha. We don't need all this." The woman across from him whispered as she glanced around the fine restaurant.

"Don't bother trying to talk me out of anything Kagome. You deserve this after all the crap I've put you through for the past few years." she shook her head.

"Oh Inuyasha." She was about to say something when the waiter appeared again, a bottle in his hands. He showed the label to Inuyasha, stating the name and year of the wine. "You did not…" The man glanced to his wife before nodding his head. The waiter poured two glasses and then left the wine for them. "Inuyasha."

"Hush." He gently took her hand over the table. "I don't care how much it costs. It's not half as much as you mean to me Kagome." A bright red smear appeared on her cheeks. He laughed a bit as he lifted his glass. "To you Kagome." She lifted her own glass.

"To US Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as his beauty laughed, her arm resting in his elbow as they walked along the park path. "Oh my. What a night. That wonderful restaurant, the best opera I've ever seen."

"Only opera you've ever seen." He muttered. She slapped his shoulder with her free hand lightly with a smile.

"And now this beautiful walk in the park. You're spoiling me worse then you do the children. A girl could get quite envious Inuyasha."

"No girl deserves this from me. Only a beautiful woman like you Kagome. No one but you." He purred as he nuzzled her cheek. She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What a wonderful evening."

"It's not over yet." She glanced up at him curiously. He stopped, gently pulling away from her. She watched him curiously as he took her hands in his. "I love you with all of my heart Kagome. You must remember that."

"I love you too Inuyasha." He lifted her hands, kissing the smooth tops. Then her knuckles and fingertips.

"I never regret marrying you. And I never want any other kind of woman. I will always be faithful to you Kagome and I will never leave your side. I made that promise long ago and it forever remains. Right here." He cupped her neck, his fingers brushing the pale mark on her skin. She smiled, brushing his hand with her cheek.

"I love you so much Inuyasha. And I'm always grateful I met you." She whispered.

"Kagome I want to give you something." She looked up at him when he took his hand away, reaching into his pocket. She rested a hand over his quickly.

"You've given me so much Inuyasha. I can't take anymore." His golden orbs met her blue ones.

"Just one more. Please Kagome. Just this last one." He pleaded. She searched his golden eyes for the reason. It was shinning so brightly but strangely she didn't understand it. All she understood was the love in his eyes. She nodded. His thumb brushed her left knuckles, over the bare ring finger. "I never did get you that wedding band you wanted."

"I didn't mind using mom's. She was happy to let me use it." She replied.

"Yes but that was a symbol of your parents' love. Not ours." He reached into his pocket, lifting her left hand up again. He popped the box open and easily removed the jewelry. Kagome gasped when she felt the cool band slip onto her finger. A clear diamond glittered up at her as he took his hand away.

"Inuyasha…" He kissed her firmly on her forehead.

"I love you Kagome. Now and forever." He whispered.

"Inuyasha."

"Hm?" He glanced down at the girl as they walked on. She smiled up at him, playing with the diamond on her new ring.

"You've given me so much tonight. I feel bad now. I haven't given you anything."

"Well I have you. That's all I need." He replied.

"If that was all you needed, you wouldn't have done all this." She persisted. He sighed lightly before looked down at her.

"You won't shut up and be happy will you?" She shook her head with a grin. He smiled as well. "Alright then. If you insist on giving me something, let's wait until we get home before I decide. Now can we just enjoy the walk?" She nodded, hugging his arm.

* * *

"Good. Thank you mom. You're the greatest. Okay. Night. Hey! How's my little guy at Grandma's? Yeah. Yeah. Daddy's right here with me Horohoro. Uh huh. Okie-dokie. Night. Mwah!" She made a loud kissing noise into the phone. "Here's daddy." She handed the phone to the man, letting him hear his son.

"Hey kid. You being good? Good." Kagome smiled as she crept silently out of the room and upstairs. She slipped into their room and to her closet. She easily removed the dress and her heels, and slipped on her new nightgown. Spaghetti strap; purple lace around the hems; black; low cut and high on the legs. It was much like the black and red one she had. She liked the style of them. She knew her husband liked them too.

The strap fell onto the side of her shoulder, showing a bit of breast. She didn't like wearing bras with these gowns. She didn't feel like wearing her thong either tonight. He didn't know it, but she'd gone without underwear all night. It made her feel even hotter for the hours ahead. She heard him hang up downstairs and remove his shoes. She grinned as she hid in the shadows of the closet.

From her hiding place she heard him stumble into the room. He wrestled his way out of his sweater, tossing it over the armchair with her dress. She peeked out the door, hearing the bed bend under him as he sat. He removed his pants and socks, tossing them aside too. He sat in his briefs, removing his hair tie. He ruffled his white hair with a hand, shaking his bangs out of his face. To most, his hair color was a family trait and his ears were just covered with it. Not so. She watched him reach behind him, running his claws over the small of his back.

She knew he didn't like hiding. He had never liked it and it hurt him in the beginning when they were dating. She was a normal human and he wasn't. He was a half-demon. And he lied to her like he lied to everyone else. But he found an amazing thing out one heated evening. Dog-ears were sexy AND cute. He shook his head, standing. He turned his back to the closet, putting his keys and other things in its place on the shelf near the door.

Small hands slid up his back and over his chest as the arms slid around him. He stiffened, glancing back as she kissed his left shoulder blade. "Hi." She purred softly. She brought one hand back, resting it firmly on the crescent shaped tattoo on the small of his back. It glowed for a moment before fading away. His ears twitched, perking to attention as his hand slid back to the front.

"Hi." He replied. He turned, pulling her firmly against him by her arms. "Is this supposed to be my present?" He asked, sliding a claw along the strap on her shoulder.

"Maybe." She shoved him back, his back hitting the door. He blinked as she stepped toward him, her hips swaying. He gulped, watching her body move. "Is this what you want? I can't help but feel bad if you're not happy with my present." She whimpered, mocking a baby pout as her lower lip quivered. He slid his hands onto her hips, pulling her closer. He brought her hips firmly against his, letting her feel how happy he was.

"Anything you do makes me happy Kagome." He whispered. She smirked up at him. He flinched a bit in pleasure when she ground her core against him firmly, as if they couldn't get close enough.

"I'd hope so." She purred. She kissed him soundly on the lips, nibbling on his lower one. She sucked on it for a moment before her lips slid along his jaw line. Her slim fingers clutched at his firm muscles, massaging them. Her nails brushed his skin lightly, leaving goose bumps behind. He held her hips against him, his length pulsing against her. She grinned up at him, her blue orbs flashing.

She licked a nipple, sending sparks through his nerves. Her scent fogged his senses as he buried his nose in her black hair. Jasmine and snow. She nipped at the perked bud. She gave the other just as much attention as the first. She glanced up at him. Her eyes lit up when his left ear twitched to the side, picking up her heartbeat. He purred deep in his chest as she took his ear in her lips, nibbling at it. It turned him on real fast. "Kagome…" She giggled lightly, finally feeling the effects of the wine he's given her.

"I want to have fun Inuyasha." She whispered, blowing into his ear.

"So do I." She squeaked when he lifted her feet off the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist. He slid a hand under her, firmly gripping her ass while the other held her thigh. He tossed her onto the bed before following her. He firmly kissed her on the lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He went everywhere he could as his hands slid the silk up over her body. Her back arched as he groped at her flesh, his thumbs stroking her skin.

He took her breath away so fast. He attacked her neck as she gasped for air, her arms clinging around his neck. Her chest heaved up, hitting his own. She yelped when his claws sliced right through the fabric. "That was part of your present. That was new." She whined as she glanced down at the ripped gown. He merely licked the mark on her left shoulder, sucking on it.

"Sorry." He muttered. He didn't mean it though. He was happy to find no bra but surprised when his hand slid down her belly to find no thong there. He pulled back for a moment, glancing down at her bare lower half. "Did you take them off or…" She shook her head against the pillow. He growled, glaring down at her before returning his gaze to her face. "You should know better."

"Why? It was uncomfortable. Besides, I felt so sexy without it all night with you so close." He growled, capturing her mouth roughly with his. His fangs brushed her lip, drawing blood.

"And if something were to draw that skirt up, anyone could have seen. And no one sees my bitch." He growled. She blushed but it was quickly gone as he quickly shoved two fingers deep inside her and his fangs attacked her breast. Her hips leapt upward against his digits as he thrust into her like crazy. Compared to other things, his fingers just didn't fill out well. She whimpered, feeling unfilled as he suckled her breast, his tongue swirling over her nipple.

His ear twitched and he quickly added a third finger. She gasped, her hips meeting him half way. It felt so nice. He switched to her other melon as his free hand gripped her ass below. Kagome could only remember a few other occasions where he'd lost his temper and was passionately rough with her. She knew tonight would be exhausting and painful in the morning.

Her lower belly felt so full she knew she would burst any moment. Suddenly his fingers were gone. She whimpered in displeasure, squirming beneath him he growled against the valley of her breast. His pulsing member pressed against her thigh as she rubbed against it. He roughly ground himself against her leg in response. She nearly cried out when he pulled away, his mouth and hands leaving her. "Inuyasha!" She cried when his mouth attacked her below, his tongue plunging deep within her. She tugged at his white hair as she arched upward.

His hands firmly grasped her hips, pressing her down against the mattress. She exploded in this mouth but that didn't stop his onslaught. It was pure torture as his tongue explored her lower cavern as far as possible. His fangs grazed the small bundle of nerves, sending sparks through her spin. She cried out as his claws ran along her thighs, leaving red marks behind on her white skin. She came quite loudly into his mouth again. He lapped it up, licking her clean.

He lifted himself up again, firmly kissing her mouth. She tasted herself in his mouth as he pulled her tongue into his mouth. No sooner had the feeling began to return, his plunged his length deep inside her. It filled her completely, pulsing with blood and seed waiting to come out. He thrust hard and fast, pounding his hips against hers. She couldn't help but rock with him as he attacked her mouth with his, taking every last breath she had.

He easily kept her pinned down with one hand as the other massaged her breast, making it even harder to breath through the kisses and passion. Her heart pounded against her chest as he thrust equally hard into her. Sweat shimmered on their skin. "INUYASHA!" She screamed as she clung to his neck. His orbs bled red as his fangs grew. He exploded within her, sinking his fangs firmly into her flesh. She screamed in pleasure as he renewed the mark on her shoulder.

He growled deep in his throat, licking the blood from her wound with pleasure. The girl beneath him panted heavily. Her hair clung to her skin and the pillow. After a last few thrusts he slid out of her cavern. She expected him to collapse next to her. He was breathing heavily also but not as hard. He wasn't human after all. But to her surprise, he rose to his knees. She looked up at him as she panted.

Gleaming blue irises gazed down at her, shrinking into slits against the glaring red. He grasped her arm, flipping her onto her front. He lifted her by the hips onto her knees. She cried out when his hard length plunged into her from behind, Inuyasha leaning against her back. He kissed the back of her shoulder, drawing blood now and then. He moaned loudly as he moved inside her tightness. One hand found her breasts again while the other sunk lower to cup her clit.

His claws brushed her core, sending sparks through her already passion-hazed body. She came again as he went on, never seeming to tire or slow in his pounding. Her knees shivered, her body ready to fall. But her wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers still playing in her lower cellar. She cried out when he exploded inside her again.

"Mine." He growled against her skin, his tongue lapping up blood from a fresh cut. He finally pulled out, letting her fall into the sheets. She panted harder then before, clinging to the pillow below her head. He purred, his fangs glimmering over his lower lip. Purple strips lightly grazed his cheekbones. She glanced up at him as he turned her over again to her back. "We're not done mate. Far from done." He growled, his red orbs sparking with raw desire.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, where's mom?" Shippo asked as he entered the kitchen. Horohoro looked up at the arrival of the red head. Little Pirka cooed as she waited for her food.

"Your mothers still sleeping. She had an exciting night." He said as he set some food before the two year old. He then began feeding the little girl. Shippo went to the stove were a pan of cinnamon rolls sat, fresh and warm.

"I can have one right?" Inuyasha nodded. Horohoro sucked on his little fingers as he ate his cereal. Shippo hummed happily as he got himself a roll and sat at the table.

"You better eat something with that Shippo. The oatmeal's almost ready if you want some of it. Breakfast is important." Inuyasha said as he watched the little girl. The boy nodded. After he finished his roll, he got a bowl and served himself some hot oatmeal and poured a glass of milk with it.

"So mom had a lot of fun last night huh. You got her good last night; she's still sleeping?" Inuyasha frowned at Shippo's modest terms. He knew what the boy was really trying to say. _"You fuck her so much she's still asleep."_ The boy was right but he didn't need to know what went on in their bedroom.

"None of your business Shippo." He growled lightly. "Come on Pirka. We gotta get you ready for that birthday party. Inuyasha said to the little girl as she finished eating. He lifted her out of her seat and headed up to the nursery.

"Not even a year old ad she's already going out every weekend." Shippo muttered as Horohoro nodded in agreement. Inuyasha set the girl in her playpen and took out some dresses. After the picky little girl chose her dress he slipped it on her. Pirka was their second child. She had dark ebony black hair like her mother. A pair of small dog-ears rested on the top of her head. Large green orbs shimmered brightly. Unlike Horohoro's pale sea green eyes, Pirka's were a vibrant emerald green color. Like her older brother, the child had a red flame tattoo on the small of her back. It was his symbol. Like his father's was printed on his back, his symbol was printed on his children.

It was a strange kind of way that was passed down for generations in his family of dog demons. His family was known for its mingling with humans. Many in his family tree were half-demon. However the other half managed to find other dog demon mates. His father had been too restless to settle with just one woman. It was kinda sad. He brushed the tattoo gently as it glowed. Her little ears disappeared, as did her claws and fangs.

Kagome didn't like hiding her children like this but he understood it was the way of his family. Even if she didn't. Once she was dressed, he took Pirka back downstairs where he found his wife holding the two-year-old boy in the kitchen. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled weakly. Her hair was a mess and she had tossed on one of his old shirts that just licked at her thighs.

"Morning. You taking Pirka to her party?" He nodded. "Kay. Shippo has practice so I'll just hang out here with Horohoro." She muttered. He nodded before grabbing his keys.

"Eat something. I'll wake you up. I'm sure you can take a bath took if you put Horohoro in his room. It'll make you feel better." She nodded. "Oh and Kagome." She looked up as he stood in the doorway, the little girl in his arm. "Happy anniversary."

"That was yesterday Inuyasha." She muttered.

"Yes but the ceremony lasted through the night and till noon the next day if you don't recall." He said with a grin.

"Yes. Hiten and that spiked punch of his kept everyone wired all night." Inuyasha nodded. "I still wished you hadn't invited him."

"College roommate. Had to. He took me to so many keg parties, I had to repay him some how." He said with a shrug. "Gotta run."

"Have fun." She called before he exited.

"Inuyasha went to keg parties?" Shippo muttered as his adopted mother poured herself some orange juice.

"Inuyasha went to keg parties." She said. "He went to wherever his roommate took him. And that was usually where there was alcohol."

"And this guy was at your wedding?" Shippo asked skeptically.

"Yes unfortunately."

"So did you two have fun last night?" Shippo asked. She nodded as she sipped her juice. "You look beat Kagome. What did he do to you?" or a young boy, Shippo was very observant. Some people thought he had a teenager's brain, not a ten-year-old's.

"Nothing you need to hear Shippo."

"Oh come on." She boy whined.

"I may not be your biological mother, but I sure as heck don't have to tell you about my sex like with my husband, Shippo." Shippo was their oldest and their adopted son. Kagome had known him ever since he came into foster care after his parents' death. She had taken care of him and brought him out of his stupor. Then not long before Pirka was born, Inuyasha had 'agreed' to adopt him.

"Oh alright." The boy muttered. "I'm gonna change okay mom?" She nodded before he headed up to his room.

"Little pervert." Kagome muttered as she returned to her breakfast. She shook her head before finishing he breakfast. She lifted the boy from his seat and rested him on her hip. "Come on Horohoro. Lets find something to watch." She said as she headed for the living room.

The boy's large eyes were glued to the screen as he sat on the floor before his mother's feet. Kagome hummed quietly, glancing up from her cross-stitching. The shrill ring of the phone didn't even faze the boy as he watched. Kagome stood, placing her work on the couch. "Hello?"

"**Kagome!"** Kagome's smile weakened, her eyebrow twitching.

"Kikyo. What a surprise." _Why the hell is she calling me?_

**"I know! How is my baby cousin doing these days, hm?"**

"Fine I suppose. Why the sudden call? If I remember, last time we spoke was when I "stole" your boyfriend." _The same boy who was my best friend whom you seduced and then framed._

**"Oh Kagome. That's behind me. I forgive you. But that's not why I called."** _Of course not. You want something._ **"I was planning to pass through town and I was just wondering "why don't I visit my dear cousin while I'm there"."** _Doesn't want to reserve a hotel room._

"That's very thoughtful Kikyo."

**"Great! So I can stay a few night right?"**

"Few nights? Isn't passing through one night?"

**"Well I have friends in town I'd like to visit."** _Right. _**"Anywhoo. Tell me Kagome, how is that guy of yours? I hear he's a dish."**

"Which one?"

**"Which? There's more then one? Kagome! I didn't think you were so naughty!"** The woman laughed over the phone.

"Yes. I have three guys at the moment."

**"Three! Well, well. And they obviously don't know each other do they."**

"Of course they do. They all live with me."

**"Oh! Kagome!"** Kikyo squealed. **"And you sleep with them all? Together or separate?"**

"Together usually." Kagome answered. Kikyo laughed. _She is such a prissy bitch with that laugh of hers._ "I'm sure you'd love to meet them Kikyo."

**"Oh yes! I'll be over around dinner then. Buh-bye Kagome dear!"**

"Bye Kikyo." Kagome smiled, hanging up the phone. _She thinks my guys are grown men. She'll learn soon enough._

Kikyo Hideyoshi fluffed her hair and tugged her short leather skirt down low of her hips as it hugged her thighs. She put on her sexy grin and darkened her brown orbs. She rang the doorbell with her red painted finger. She waited a moment before she heard the door open. Her eyes were draw lower however to the red head before her. His large green orbs sparkled innocently. They sparked strangely as he looked her up and down. "You must be Kikyo. Come in." She stepped past him, hugging her purse to her side.

The boy closed the door behind her after dragging in her bag. "My. Charming isn't it. Kagome! Oh Kagome!" The woman called, trotting into the house, her heels clicking on the wood floor. "Kago-!" She cut herself off when she entered the living room. On the floor sat a man, his legs spread out as an infant cooed happily as she leaned against his bare feet. He looked up from the baby with bright golden orbs.

"Hello. You must be Kikyo." He greeted her. Her breath hitched when she took in his face.

"I-Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" She stammered as she stared down at him in confusion. He blinked curiously, shifting the tebby bear in his hands.

"I live here? Is there a reason I shouldn't?" she asked.

"L-live here!" She gulped in horror. "B-but!"

"Oh. Hello Kikyo." She spun around to see her cousin approaching her from the kitchen, and apron tied around her waist. "Something wrong?" Kikyo's eyes fell to the left hand drying the right with a towel. A ring glimmered on her left ring finger. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Y-you did not-!"

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked again, stepping toward her. Kikyo knocked her senses back, quickly reconstructing herself. She cleared her throat.

"Kagome. May I speak with you alone please?" Her prissy voice was gone. She was serious. Inuyasha scooped up the child and excused himself upstairs, leaving Kikyo and Kagome alone in the room. "You…and…Inuyasha…are…?"

"Oh that's right. You didn't hear did you? I'm married now." Kagome said as she turned her back to her, picking up Pirka's toys. Her smirk returned when she was sure Kikyo didn't see.

"But…Inuyasha…how! How did you marry YOU!" Kikyo shouted.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha was mine! MINE! We went to school together! We dated! He was supposed to marry me!" Kikyo cried. Kagome frowned as she faced her cousin.

"Kikyo I don't know what you're talking about. I met Inuyasha when I started college."

"He's older then you!" Kikyo howled.

"He is. By about seven years, sure. But what does it matter?" Kagome asked, her anger rising slowly.

"You were supposed to marry Hojo while I got Inuyasha!"

"Hojo? I didn't even like the dork. Why would I marry him? That was high school. Years ago. What is this Kikyo?"

"This is you steeling MY man! AGAIN!"

"I never stole anyone from you. I didn't even know you knew each other."

"Of course we do! I was the best thing that ever happened to that man! He said he'd marry me!"

"Inuyasha never wanted to marry."

"That's because he promised me, you idiot. "Give me that." She pointed at the ring on Kagome's finger. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Kikyo, you're being absurd. I invited you here. Please be respectful." Kagome scolded as she finished cleaning up. Kikyo growled in fury. Kagome was playing dumb wasn't she? How could she not understand this? Kikyo was about to retort when the red head boy appeared in the doorway.

"Mom, the rice is done." Kagome smiled up at him.

"Which means dinner is ready. Dinner Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted toward the ceiling. "Come on Kikyo. Maybe dinner will calm you down." Kikyo snorted, following her cousin to the dinning room. Kagome served the food as the others sat at the table. Inuyasha entered, Pirka in his arm and leading Horohoro by his hand. Kagome smiled up at him as he set them in their seats, kissing her cheek before he sat next to her.

The main chatter was between Shippo and everyone else, he talking the most. Horohoro played with his little sister as Kagome tried to feed her. Kikyo glared at them all from her seat. Suddenly she screamed, leaping to her feet. Everyone looked up as Shippo snickered. Horohoro laughed, pointing at the lump of mashed potato's on the woman's head.

"Tato lady!" He laughed. His hand was covered in mashed potatoes as a large amount was missing from Shippo's plate.

"Horohoro!" Kagome scolded as she went to clean him up as Inuyasha went to assist Kikyo. He scooped the mush from her hair as she tried to clean herself.

"I'm sorry about him. Why don't I go start a bath for you? Come on." Inuyasha lead her out. Shippo glanced to his mother, who was currently scolding and cleaning the other boy as Pirka looked on curiously. He slipped under the table and after the other two. He peeked into the bathroom. Inuyasha leaned over the tub, turning on the water as Kikyo fretted in the mirror.

"Horrid little thing." She growled.

"They can get playful sometimes." Inuyasha said simply as he heated up the water. "There you go. I'll put your bag outside the door so you can change when you're finished." Inuyasha turned, about to leave the bath. Shippo darted away down the hall into his room. He'd be in trouble if he were caught.

"Oh but don't you want to stay Inuyasha." Kikyo grabbed the front of his shirt, twisting him to face her again.

"W-what?" He stuttered as she woman snuggled up to his chest. "Hey. K-Kikyo." He grasped her shoulders, prepared to push her away. She pushed him back against the wall, her lips firmly on his neck. He jumped in surprise as he sucked on his skin, trying to form a hicky. "Stop Kikyo."

"You know you want me Inuyasha. I bet you haven't had a good night in ages." She whispered huskily as she striped herself. He gulped, gazing down at the woman before him. She reduced herself to a silky pink thong. Nothing like the ones his wife wore. And he was slightly glad of that. She tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning it easily. "Come on Inuyasha. You were always one to make your move. You never liked be controlled."

"You're right, I don't. Not by women like you anyway." He growled as he reached for her arms. "Kikyo. I'm married. I have a wife to do things like this with."

"You can't live off little girls all your life Inuyasha. You need a woman." She purred, nipping at his chin as she pressed her breast against his bare chest. She grabbed his sex roughly, tugging at it. He gulped as he felt it firm slightly. If this were Kagome, he would rock hard and throwing her to the floor to pound deep into her. But this wasn't Kagome. She didn't even remind him of the girl. It did bring back old blurred memories but that was it.

Kikyo kissed him on the lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He grunted, trying to beat her out with his own. It merely urged her forward, her other hand grabbed his ass. She removed her hand, shoving his lowers firmly against her wet core. He wasn't limp as a wet noodle but he sure as hell wasn't rock hard at this point. This slightly confused Kikyo but she went on, battling her way into his mouth. She was losing the battle.

She racked her nails over his back, grinding against his hips. He didn't even move as he pushed her tongue back. He then bit hard on her lip, forcing her away fully. Her lip began to bleed. He grasped her shoulders, shoving her into the opposite wall. He lowered his face so they weren't even an inch apart. He glared deep into her brown eyes. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his penis. "Whatever you're trying to do, it's not working so just give up. If I wanted this, I'd go to my wife before I went to a whore like you." He growled, his golden orbs flashing crimson for a moment. "Wash your hair and get out."

He shoved himself from her, walking out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind him. He then went to his adopted son's room. "Shippo." The boy yelped from his hiding place in his closet. "I want you to watch the others for me. Kagome and I have something to talk about." His voice was low and rough. Shippo scrambled out of his closet, dashing downstairs to fetch his siblings.

Inuyasha followed slowly. He could still feel Kikyo's hands on him and it made his stomach curl. Images of another woman flashed through his mind however. A beautiful being surpassing that of an angel. In all her naked glory, ripe for the taking. And all his. he entered the kitchen to find the very woman leaning over the sink, her sleeve rolled up to her elbows as she scrubbed furiously as the dish in her hand.

He could hear Shippo hurrying upstairs with his siblings. They were alone. Kikyo would know better to come back through here. He silently stood behind the woman. Before he approached her, he reached to the small of his back. He dug his claws into his skin, blood seeping out. The tattoo glowed before his features were released. Sensual pictures flashed through his mind of the girl. Sweat covering her fatigued body. Her sweet snowy scent clouded with the smell of sex. Her beautiful body open fully to him.

_**Mate…**_

Inuyasha was in heat.

He ripped his shirt from his shoulders, tossing it aside as his eyes flashed crimson. He gave out a soft growled deep in his chest as he silently neared the woman. He grumbled under her breath. To him it sounded like passionate murmured of her love. His purrs increased yet not catching her attention. He unbuttoned his pants, trying to free the aching member pinned by the tight jeans.

Her blouse was thin and he could see her bra through the back. Her skirt hugged her ass firmly. His eyes sparked when he caught a glimpse of the thong lace over the hem of the skirt. He came up right behind her. His hot breath brushed her skin as his fangs hovered over the mark on her shoulder. The woman stopped her muttering, lifting her head slightly.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. Jasmine and snow. Raw and simple. So her. And yet not quite enough. It need more. It needed sugar. A sweet yet sour tang. He knew how to get it too. His tongue flicked out, brushing her skin. A shiver raced down her skin. His hands slipped around her waist, his claws catching on the material. She gasped, her back straightening. He purred soundly into her ear, nipping at the rim. His tongue flicked out, tasting her.

The buttons of her blouse snapped open as he ripped the shirt apart. He tossed it aside, turning the woman to face him. He could smell it. Building up inside her lower region. Her arousal. Her heartbeat picked up, trying to catch up with his already racing one. His member pulsed to life as the scent filled him. He attacked her mouth, his fangs nibbling at her lip. He let his hands fall to her skirt, unclasping it. It pooled at her feet.

He kicked it aside and then slipped off her shoes. Her height fell but he didn't care. He was move occupied with her tongue as he tried to coax her into his game. He wanted her to fight back. Wanted her to fight and then give in to him. It was more fun that way. He unclipped her bra, slipping it off and flinging it somewhere. His erection throbbed painfully against her thigh through his pants. It hurt like hell being pinned in his clothes.

Sensing his discomfort, the girl took it upon herself to shove the jeans off his hips. He growled his gratitude against he mouth. He maneuvered himself from them, his claws playing with the lace of her thong. He grabbed her ass then, pressing himself desperately against her. Her nipples brushed his bare skin, sending fire through his nerves. He suddenly released her mouth, attacking her breast. She cried in pleasure as he nipped at her flesh, sucking hard on her as his hand played with the other.

Her heart pounded against her chest as did his. He growled, his eyes flashing dark red. The full moon shimmered outside. Kagome panted as she clung to him, tugging at his white hair. He suddenly thrust three of his fingers deep into her cavern. Her hips lurched forward against his hand as he pumped into her. His think penis ached and begged to be deep inside her tight walls. He snarled when she grasped him tightly in her hand.

His eyes flashed up to hers as she began rubbing his member. He shuddered against her as lightning flared through him from her hand. He nipped painfully at her breast in reaction before he went to her neck, drawing blood with each bit. Kagome's breast ached from the passionate abuse they had received as she exploded onto his hand. He grabbed her hips and lifted her off her feet, sitting her on the kitchen counter.

He lowered his head between her legs. He inhaled her scent, letting it cloud his mind. He thrust his tongue deep inside her, sending shudders through her. Her thighs squeezed at his head, his blood pounding in his ears. His claws dug at her thighs as he thrust into her. He drew every last drop of sweet juice she offered him as she cried passionately, leaning back against the wall. She pressed him firmly to her sex, her hands deep in his hair.

"Inuyasha." She moaned.

"Scream."

"Huh?" She looked down at him through clouded blue eyes. He lifted his head, standing between her legs. He kept her wide open to him, his head bowed slightly. His fangs licked over his lower lip.

"Scream." He growled deeply. His blue irises contracted, the crimson gleaming brightly. "Scream it bitch." She screamed, her head flinging backward as he thrust his large erection deep inside her. He pinned her hips to his own as he pounded hard and deep. He screamed over and over, crying out his name. He growled, nipping at her skin.

"INUYASHA!" He snarled, pounding deep into her as he felt her muscle tighten around him, drawing him farther in. he didn't let it, continuing with his attack. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't. She was hot and wet. Her scent was intoxicating. His member pulsed within her as he moved in and out. She cried, unable to move against him as he picked up speed. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her against him as his other grabbed her hands, and pinning them as well.

"Mate. Bitch." He snarled. He finally felt himself nearly there. He sped up, drawing out everything he could from the screaming woman. "Mine!" He plunged his fangs into her shoulder, renewing his mark again. Kagome screamed as loud as she could, freeing her arms to cling to him. He exploded deep into her violently.

Kagome panted, clinging to the demon looming over her. "Inuyasha." She rasped, her throat horse.

"We're not done." He growled.

"B-but the children."

"Pups with Shippo. We're going." He growled.

"W-what?"

"Vacation." He said simply. "Just you and me and no one to disturb us."

"Inuyasha. Are you alright?" His red orbs flashed passionately as he gazed into her dark eyes.

"Male heat only comes every three years Kagome. A mate can't refuse a sex driven male."

"Aren't you always sex driven?" He chuckled as he wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping himself firmly joined inside her.

"Yes but right now mate and blood is the only thing on my mind. Mate is so much better then blood." He growled, nuzzling her bleeding shoulder. "Better to have a male's female when heat comes."

"Is that so?"

"It is." She sighed, slumping against him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Guess I can't disagree to a sexual vacation."

"No." He said simply before exiting the house.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Again, I'm sorry for the ending and anything else. Any comments or complaints, review. Flames are welcome completely.

Gena: Just tell her she's good please.

Tessa: We've gone through this before!

Okay! Sheesh. Anyway. I have a small vote for you reviewers. I have a few ideas.

Side story- mir& san; latches off the beginning of "So Many Reasons"

pre-queal- either inu&kag's wedding or a small chapter story on their meting and first dates. Up to the whole mate question probably.

Or I can just leave well enough alone. Neither are written so tell me what you think. Thanks

Jo Manta


End file.
